


【盾铁】蜜潮（EMH宇宙，ABO）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 日小触角。Tony第一次见到Steve的时候毫无征兆地发情了。他以为自己至少会是个beta。经历了地狱般的初潮期后，他见到大兵都躲着走。大兵：你成功引起了我的注意。有怀孕提及，注意避雷





	【盾铁】蜜潮（EMH宇宙，ABO）

一  
Tony.Stark心跳很快，确切地说，从他看到美国队长的第一眼起就不对劲了。Jarvis及时发现了这种异常：“Sir,您的心跳频率与体温不正常地增加。”  
Tony对此不以为意：“放松，Jar.我又不是那些可怜的Omega。”是的，Tony.Stark是个Beta，？至少他以为自己是——三十多岁了还没有分化性别，尽管他看起来成熟且有魅力，但谁也不得不承认他的确成了最平庸的Beta。Tony自己倒是不太在意，他照样与那些名模淑女约会，谁也不会因为他是Beta就小瞧他——“这个世界的大部分技术都由Stark提供。”他常这样说。更别提组建复仇者联盟成为钢铁侠之后，他收到过多少青睐的眼光了，甚至还有一些强壮的Alpha跃跃欲试，对此Tony表示：“我对想干我屁眼的家伙没兴趣。”  
嗯，这是个意外。Tony躲避着刚苏醒的美国队长无差别的攻击，体内异常的感觉越来越明显，下体难以言喻的地方阵阵抽痛。  
“听我们解释，队长！”Tony想办法从背后接近他，却被四倍敏捷的队长一拳掀翻在地上。  
“哦——”Tony痛呼一声，正要翻身爬起，突然他感到下体一片湿润，他惊恐地起身，一个不稳差点扑倒，同时，不知名的液体顺着他大腿淌下。  
“Guys，我好像，有点晕……”Tony仰面倒地，盔甲与地面碰撞发出一声巨响。

再次醒来，Tony觉得自己躺在火炉里，身边一个人都没有。他头痛欲裂，想要下床，却被机械管家温柔的声音制止了：  
“Sir，您在发烧，建议卧床休息。”  
“谢谢提醒，我完全知道这一点。”Tony挣扎着从床头端来一杯水，缓解了一下干裂的嘴唇，“他们呢？”  
“如果您是指复仇者们，他们都在大厅。”  
“好极了，没有人想要关心一下我。”Tony嘟囔着用被子蒙住头。  
“事实上，他们来过，”管家不疾不徐道，“只是因为您在发情，他们受不了您甜蜜信息素的引诱，所以——”  
“发情？！”Tony惊叫一声，又昏过去了。

与此同时，卧室的门打开，复仇者们鱼贯而入。  
“真不敢相信你就那样说了！”黄蜂女气势汹汹地飞到AI管家的摄像头面前，“‘因为您在发情？’天啊，我以为你会更聪明的。”  
“这不怪Jarvis。”Natasha皱眉，“三十多岁的人了，连自己性别都没搞清楚。”  
“毕竟Boss之前从没经历过初潮，想不到也正常，”Pepper有些担忧地看着昏睡过去的Tony，“他的发情期未免来得太晚了些……”  
“好了我们出去吧，我怕再不出去我会忍不住对他干点什么。”Hawkeye捂着鼻子，试图阻止诱人的气息钻入鼻腔。  
“你敢！”所有女孩子异口同声。  
“呃，开玩笑的。”Hawkeye灰溜溜地出去了。  
Hank看向一言不发的美国队长。“嗨，新来的，你对此有什么看法吗？”  
Steve·Rogers完全被这甜蜜诱人的信息素俘获了，正出神地望着大床中央露出的小小脑袋。他闻言抬起头，发现所有人都看着自己，不知所措地道：“我？我没什么看法，我也是二十多岁才分化成Alpha，所以这种情况应该还算正常？”  
“你一出现Tony就不对劲了。”一直旁观的Thor来到Steve面前，“一个凡人怎么可能在冰下活过七十年？谁知道你身上有没有携带诱发剂。”  
Steve冷冷地盯着他，“我不知道为什么还活着，也不可能做那样的事。”  
“说不定你是个假货，是外星人派到地球上的间谍。”  
“我说了，我不知道。”Steve握紧了拳头，骨骼咯咯作响。  
眼看着两个Alpha对峙的气息快要点燃这里了，黄蜂女飞到两人面前，“好了好了，现在怎么猜测都没用，Thor你也是外星人就不要怀疑美国队长了，我们都出去让Tony好好休息吧。”  
“对，你们几个Alpha在这里只会让Tony更难受，都出去吧。”小辣椒也附和道。  
两人这才收起了剑拔弩张的架势，临走之前Steve回头看了眼床上，那具与自己相比本就偏瘦的身体缩成一团，看起来无害极了。

三天后，Tony惨白着脸走出自己的卧室。他这几天过得完全是噩梦一样。感谢那些正直的队友没有乘人之危，他不得不拿出以前给Omega用的情趣玩具抚慰自己。将一个冰冷的柱状体放入自己的身体是个极大的心理挑战，Tony觉得以后没有什么事能难倒自己了。  
这几天他不允许任何人进入卧室，除了同为Omega的小辣椒进来送过几次营养餐外。Tony已经知道了导致自己老树开花突然发情的罪魁祸首是这个新加入的美国队长，为了自己以后好他发誓，如无必要能少见他一面是一面。开玩笑，他根本无法接受自己成为任何人的附属品，一见到谁就两腿湿润什么的，太可怕了。Tony从前自己是Beta没有过这样的经历，但他见过那些可怜的Omega，如果对方也喜欢他正好，一旦被抛弃，接受过标记的身体根本无法被别人满足，覆盖标记又会遭受极大的痛苦，一辈子都只能被情热折磨，甚至堕落到去站街。Tony不认为正直的，来自四十年代的美国队长会对自己感兴趣，而对方一旦标记自己肯定会负责到底，这样对双方都是种折磨，而Tony·Stark从不会强人所难。  
你看，Tony总是在事情尚未开始之时就考虑这么多，然后自己退回到安全范围以内，像柔软的蜗牛将自己裹在坚硬的壳中。他小心翼翼地保持着与美国标杆的距离：他私下里从不单独与Steve见面，即使有不得不交代的事，也会托别人转告对方，更是拒绝了对方要帮自己进行体术训练的友好请求。“我的发明面向未来，所以不需要那些古老的训练。”Tony说这话的时候大腿有些发颤。  
Steve发现对于自己的加入，这位新队友表现地可谓不冷不热，作为一个组织的发起者这太奇怪了。他有很多次试图挑起话头，比如“嗨Tony，晚饭后我们来运动吧！”对方却在听到这话的一瞬间红了脸，瞪了他一眼走开了。  
故意的，他绝对是故意的。Tony捂着发烫的脸颊想，怎么能一脸正直地说出那样下流的话呢，他就是想让我难堪！  
Steve不明白自己哪里惹到他了。很多次对话都像这样有始无终，大兵终于无法容忍再被莫名其妙地无视下去，他在一次会议结束后将人堵在了走廊上。  
“你在躲着我。”这是一个肯定句。  
Tony闻着对方近在咫尺的清冽气息，头脑中拼命编织着理由。“呃，我不想做体能训练。”  
“就因为这个？”大兵有些意外。  
“是啊……”Tony目光躲闪。  
Steve笑了，“早说嘛，Tony。”凭借四倍体能优势，他将Tony拦腰抱起，“不用怕，没你想象的那么糟。”

Steve这人的信念就是，迎难而上。  
他将这种理念贯彻在每一次的任务中，贯彻在待人接物之中。他的想法很简单，Tony怕锻炼甚至到了躲着自己的地步，那就让他迎难而上，只有试过才知道这一点也不难。私心说他也不希望对方因为体能不好而在实战中受伤，明明自己有能力教他却没做，是自己的失职。Steve不允许这种错误，他选择无视身上的小胡子男人剧烈反抗，硬是将对方带到了训练室。大门一关，Steve总算将Tony放下，这时Tony下面已经泥泞不堪了。  
“Fuck you,Steve·Rogers！”Tony忍住膝盖快要跪倒在地上的酸软，用力挥起一拳往大兵脸上招呼，却在半途就被拦下，大兵甚至只用了一只手。“格斗的要点是见招拆招，比如你打我一拳，我只要一转身，就能擒住你。”Steve握住他的拳头往后一翻，另一只手压住他的后肩，Tony吱呀乱叫着被压倒在地上，完全抬不起上半身。  
“放开我！”  
Steve松开压制着Tony的手，丢给他一副拳击手套，“我们来练拳。”  
“来就来，谁怕谁！”

完全被激怒的Tony丝毫没有意识到自己跟对方巨大的体能差。即使忽略下身泛着春潮的穴口，也完全不是对手的他，被Steve一次次打趴下。后来拳击变成了搏斗，Tony恨透了这样的肢体接触，但不可否认，Steve的信息素能在一定程度上缓解情热，虽然Tony已经感觉到自己流出的液体浸湿胯下的布料了。  
Steve决定放Tony一马，毕竟他看上去……真的有点生气。向来被发胶固定良好的两缕刘海浸湿了汗水，湿哒哒地贴在额头，脸颊也因为气恼和过度运动而不自然地泛红，连漂亮的茶褐色眼珠上都蒙着一层水雾，看起来快被自己弄哭了。  
趁Steve分神的时候，Tony勾住他的小腿，脚下一用力便将对方放倒。Tony赶紧翻身上去用双膝和双手紧紧压住Steve，避免他再有机会起身，转脸露出一个势在必得的笑容。  
“我赢了。”  
从两人四目相对的地方落下一滴液体。Tony的笑容瞬间凝固了，他忘了自己胯下正湿得可怕，那些蜜液穿透了紧身制服，好巧不巧地滴落在大兵脸上。浓郁的omgea气息在Steve鼻尖炸开，他伸出舌尖舔了舔滴落在唇角的液体，对傻愣着的Tony笑了笑。  
“你真甜。”

有些强壮的Alpha释放的信息素会直接让一些Omega发情，这是众所周知的事情。但如果某个Omega每次一见到某位Alpha就发情呢？Tony的初潮期才过去半个月，现在却又出现了发情期的征兆，他根本无法抗拒Steve的气息。而他不知道的是，Steve也同样难以抗拒他的甜美。每次Tony走近自己，那浓郁的花香都让他难以自持，想要得到更多。也许这就是他能注意到对方躲着自己的原因吧，他们的气息相互吸引，他们天生一对。  
“知道吗Tony。”Steve轻松将瘫软的Tony制于自己身下，“在我们那个年代，一个Omega如果吸引了Alpha，就会被合法占有。”他强大的气息喷洒在身下人耳畔，怀中的身躯因为过于贴合的肉体而颤抖着。  
“这，这违背了人权。”  
“是的，但这不妨碍两个相互吸引的人在一起，对吗？”  
“啊——”Tony说不出话了，Steve隔着紧身衣咬上了他后颈的腺体，属于Steve的气息一瞬间在血管里炸开，快感沿着神经传遍全身。  
他被Steve临时标记了，体内不安的瘙痒和空虚得到了缓解，他感到四肢终于恢复了力气。  
“从我身上滚下去。”Tony回头瞪了大块头一眼。  
Steve下身硬地发疼，Tony带着水光的眼眸更激起了Alpha天生的占有欲，他决定封住这张刻薄的嘴。  
“你干什——唔——”  
Steve抓紧Tony的发根逼迫他转头与自己接吻，那柔软地不可思议的唇瓣激发了他暴虐的欲望，他用牙齿辗转啃咬，将两片唇瓣吻得通红还泛着水光。Steve蛮横地闯入Tony的口腔，汲取他口中甜蜜的津液，同时将自己强大的信息素交换到对方口中。Tony因为这深入口腔的结合而全身发软，下身那个难以言喻的地方再次泛起春潮，他想被这个Alpha占有，现在就要。  
“唔——”Tony主动撅起屁股磨蹭着Steve的下体，强烈的暗示意味不言而喻。Steve只觉得下身又粗了一圈，暂时松开他的唇，手下稍一用力便将那弹性良好的紧身衣布料撕开，露出雪白挺翘的臀部和水光泛滥的穴口。  
“看起来你已经准备好了。”  
“少废话。”  
Steve以生平最快的速度脱下自己的制服，贴心地垫在Tony膝盖下，防止坚硬的地面硌疼他。他伸出手指尝试着插入那个深粉色的肉穴，处子的肉穴紧绷但富有弹性，内壁已经十分松软适合进入。  
“啊……”空虚的地方被挤压，抠挖，Tony羞耻地将脑袋埋进臂弯，不敢相信仅仅因为手指的进入就快感连连浪叫不已的这个人是自己。  
Steve又加入一根手指，强行撑开狭窄的穴口，他甚至可以看到里面深红的媚肉。Tony甜美的信息素无时无刻不在引诱着他，Steve再也忍受不了地抽出手指，硕大的龟头抵上臀缝，他双手扶着Tony纤细的腰侧，下腹用力向前推挤。  
“呀——”Tony满眼的不可置信，想不到Steve竟然就这样进去了，远超常人的巨大像一把肉刃要将自己从中间劈开。但快感也来得极快，他的内壁被完全撑开，所有敏感点都被挤压着，被填满的快感让他在Steve完全进来的时候直接高潮了。  
Steve感到包裹自己的内壁一阵痉挛，大量蜜液潮水般从两人连接处涌出，他伸手摸了摸Tony下腹，结果摸到一片湿粘。  
“这么快……”  
“呜……住嘴……”  
Steve忍住笑意，他的Tony也太敏感了，这让他像发现宝藏一样激动。Steve没有给Tony适应的时间，他挺动腰肢开始在湿滑的肉穴里抽插。借着淫液他的进出毫不费力，肉体拍打发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，Steve觉得自己被一个高热又弹力十足的肉穴包裹着，宛如置身天堂。  
“哈啊……慢点……太，太快了……”Tony难以承受地呻吟出声。这太超过了，他刚刚高潮过的后穴本就比平常敏感数倍，此时却被毫不留情地贯穿，碾磨。Alpha的信息素此时带着侵略的气息，被包裹在对方身下的他根本无从逃离。原来这就是AO结合的样子，Tony意乱情迷地想，他仿佛成了一头只知道交配淫兽，快感占据了他的全部神经。  
“Tony……你真是该死的，甜美……”大兵难得说了句粗话，这不怪他，身下这具躯体太美好了，还无时无刻不在散发着诱人的信息素。Steve觉得现在唯一没射的理由就是想多在他里面待一会儿。已经被操得烂熟的肉穴在他每一次退出时都拼命挽留，每一次进入都像挤碎樱桃一样榨出更多汁液，Steve感谢自己没有犹豫，这样的肉体交给别人他一定会妒火中烧。Steve之前的性经验很少，但不代表他没有鉴别的能力，Tony就像熟得发烂却还好好呆在树上的果实，怎么会有人不想品尝他？  
“呜……又要……”Tony眼前阵阵发白，他尖叫一声，被直接操射了，黏腻的液体透过被撕烂的紧身衣滴落在膝下铺着的美国队长制服上，那里已经积起一个小小的水洼，全是来自他体内的液体。这淫靡的一幕让他羞耻地红了眼眶。身后的大兵依然没有停的意思，相反Tony觉得体内的粗大似乎又胀大了一些，他有些惊恐地向前爬去，却被腰侧紧扣的双手扯回。  
“不，你不能……”感知到Alpha意图的他恐惧万分，如果直接成结射在里面，他很可能会怀孕。Steve能感受到对方的恐惧，他本来已经打算彻底占有他，此刻看到他楚楚可怜的样子不由地软下心肠，想了想，还是将自己抽出来。他随意撸动了几下，就射在了Tony的臀部。  
“下次，我会标记你。”Steve宣誓主权一般说道。  
Tony总算松了一口气，瘫软在地面上，他什么也不去想了。

二  
Steve发现，Tony躲着自己的行为不但没有缓解，反而加剧了。以前他只是不动声色地减少两人见面的次数，现在却已经明着躲他走，就连复联众人都意识到了不对劲。  
“所以，你跟Steve闹掰了？”黄蜂女坐在一堆方糖上，看着Tony改进自己的盔甲。  
“什么闹掰，我跟他没关系。”  
“噢，拜托！你们搞得训练室都是你们的味道，你自己身上也全是Steve的信息素，能骗过谁？”  
“什么？”Tony丢掉了手中的起子，抬起胳膊闻了闻，“该死的，我明明喷了很多古龙水，而且都过去那么久了应该早都闻不到了啊……”  
“你一定没好好上过生理课。”黄蜂女头痛地说，“Steve标记你了对吧？你的气息是会终身改变的，这不是你喷多少香水就能解决的问题。”

“STEVE！！！”Tony大吼一声冲到士兵的房间，“你标记我了对不对？！”  
“啊？”对于Tony的突然出现，Steve很是惊喜，但他有些不懂对方为什么看起来这么生气。“你怎么了，不舒服吗？”Steve有些紧张，他很怕自己那天太粗暴让对方受伤，见鬼的上帝，他压根控制不住自己。  
“你，标，记，我，了，对，不，对？！”小胡子男人咬牙切齿地攥紧大兵的领口，“我身上都是你的味道！”  
“那天只是临时标记，应该早就消失了才对。”Steve皱眉道，“怎么回事？”  
“谁知道你是不是趁我睡着又做了什么！”  
“我——”Steve突然想到那天在训练室，Tony晕过去以后自己抱他去清洗，中途他没忍住偷吻了他。  
Steve脸上浮起可疑的红晕，Tony像是抓住什么把柄一般，跳起来指着他鼻子道：“Steve，你太过分了！我如果怀孕怎么办，我，我……呜……”  
Steve目瞪口呆地看着眼前盛气凌人的Omega突然蹲在地上大哭，赶紧蹲下去安抚道：“你误会了，Tony！我没有强行标记你，我只是……偷偷亲了你一口……好吧，可能有三口，五口？不会更多了我保证。”  
“你——你吓我一跳。”Tony发狠地揍了大兵一拳，Steve吃痛地捂住胸口，另一只胳膊将人圈在怀里。  
“你怕怀孕吗？”这样我永远也无法彻底拥有你。  
“我不知道……”Tony没有阻止大兵示好的举动，苦恼地坐在地上，“我从来没想过自己会是个Omega，而且我也没准备好成为一个父亲，毕竟现在，我是钢铁侠。”  
“谁说超级英雄不能怀孕？相信我，如果你成了父亲，一定是世界上最好的父亲。”Steve温柔地注视着眼前的Omega，喜爱之情快要溢出胸腔，他没有犹豫，低头含住了他的唇瓣。  
“Steve，唔——”Tony闭上眼放任自己沉浸在这个吻中，不带任何情欲色彩，但他忽然就感受到了包裹在红蓝制服下的，一颗跳动的心。  
只为自己跳动。  
“你不是因为我是Omega才想要我？”  
“从来不是。”Steve忽然意识到了什么，紧接着问道，“难道这就是你一直躲着我的原因？你觉得我只是想要你的身体？”  
“唔……”Tony没有回答，将脑袋转到一边去了。  
“谁知道你这个胸大无脑的Alpha怎么想的啊。”  
“你说什么,Tony？”  
“没什么。”Tony有些心虚，一不小心把心里话说出来了。  
“好吧，那么你呢，你对我怎么看？”Steve从未这样紧张过。  
Tony突然红了脸，“我能怎么看，我一看到你就发情，我也不想这样！”  
“你是因为我才……”Steve突然全明白了，他握紧Tony的肩膀，看着他的眼睛道：“Tony，我们的信息素没有任何排斥，100％吸引，所以你才会这样，而这样的几率是千万分之一，我们早就该成为一对的。”  
“完全吸引的信息素真的存在？”Tony惊讶极了，作为科学家他听过这种传闻，没想到现实中真的存在，主角还是自己。他突然想到什么似的推开对方，“不行，我们不能……那我岂不是天天发情。”  
“噢，Tony，你一定没有好好上过生理课。”Steve眼底露出笑意，轻声道：“只要我标记了你，以后你的发情期就会像别的Omega一样几个月一次。”他轻松地抱起对方，“所以，不如就趁现在？”

“Steve！”Tony羞愤欲死，但他挣脱不了大兵的钳制，被轻巧地甩在充满Steve气味的大床上。Steve欺身压下来，抚摸着他的脸颊，再次吻上他。Tony心里咯噔一声，知道大事不妙，因为自己两腿间又变得湿漉漉的，大脑也被吻地有些晕晕乎乎。Steve富含侵略气息的唇舌一路攻城略池，舌尖与他的紧紧纠缠，透明的津液从两人唇缝滑落，完全相融的信息素混合在一起就是极致的催情剂，谁也说不好究竟是肉体先吸引了灵魂还是灵魂吸引了肉体，但无可否认，他们正为彼此疯狂。  
Steve解开Tony的领口，一路从唇瓣吻到下巴，脖颈，又来到胸前含住因暴露在空气中而挺立的乳首，右手捏住另一边的乳粒。  
“嗯……别，那里，好奇怪……”自己都很少注意的地方被舔舐，揉捏，阵阵快感传至大脑，他挺起胸脯似乎是想要缓解前所未有的快感，却更像是将自己往对方怀里送。Steve完全解开了他的衬衫，唇舌又一路向下吻及他的小腹，左手抚上半勃的阴茎，将它从西装裤里解放出来，上下撸动。  
“啊，嗯……Steve……不要……”  
“你这里明明很激动。”Steve吻了吻他的龟头，Tony尖叫一声，阴茎完全勃起了。Steve将他粉红的阴茎含入口腔，小心地收起牙齿吞吐着，小胡子男人看上去快哭了，想象一下，美国队长在替你口交，光是这么一想他就要射了。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”  
Steve坏心地舔过他的马眼，舌尖在上面旋转了一下，成功逼出更多体液和呻吟。  
“啊——天哪……”Tony哭喊着，全身雪白的皮肤上泛起粉红，像煮熟的虾子。Steve感到口中阴茎一跳一跳，知道对方快射了，却在这时离开了他，转而褪下他的裤子。  
“嗯，Steve……”得不到释放的阴茎难耐地挺立着，Tony只好伸手自己解决，却被Steve钳制住手腕动弹不得。  
“射太多次对你没有好处，Tony。”Steve的手指挤进滴着蜜液的穴口，“先忍耐一会吧。”  
“呜……混蛋……”  
Steve用两根手指搅动了一会，确认那里容得下自己的巨大了，接着脱掉自己的衣服，露出昂扬的性器，Tony光是看了一眼就腿软了，难以想象这根巨物曾经进入过自己的身体。Steve抬起他的双腿，将阴茎抵在穴口，一鼓作气地挺进，直到整根没入。  
“啊——”空虚的后穴被一下子填满，前列腺遭受着碾磨，Tony眼前一闪，阴茎挤出几滴白浊。  
“God,Tony，你湿透了。”Steve舒爽地长叹一声，开始大力抽插，借着淫水的润泽他能很方便地操到Tony体内深处，紧紧闭合的生殖腔被撞开一个小缝。  
“哈啊……不行……太深了……”Tony恐惧地感受到身体里的粗长来到了一个危险的地方，被龟头不断顶撞的肉壁让他腰眼发酸，却似乎在渴望来人更加深入的操干。  
“我会标记你，Tony。”Steve确认地说着，“我会肏开你的生殖腔，用精液灌满你的肚子，让你怀上我们的孩子。”他下身不断耸动，每次都深深插入，又整个抽出，飞溅的水花濡湿了他们身下的床单，肉体拍打的淫靡声音不绝于耳。Tony失神地半张着双唇，身体随着Alpha的顶弄上下摇晃，接着他双腿紧紧攀附着Steve粗壮的脖颈，身体一抖射出大量浊白的精液。  
Steve一愣，下身发狠地操干起来，手也大力地像要把他脚腕折断，还处在高潮中的小穴被不要命地顶弄，很快又让他攀上另一个高峰。  
“啊……太，太多了……”Tony哭喊着，内壁不住痉挛，后穴像失禁一样不断喷射出透明的淫液，温热的液体浇在Steve龟头上，从股缝里溢出将他们身下浇得泥泞不堪。  
“Tony……”Steve想不到对方是这么容易潮吹的体质，阴茎像被包裹在温热的小嘴里一样舒适，他再次加快了抽插频率，一个深挺肏开了隐藏于穴肉深处的生殖腔隔膜，立即一股更热的液体喷涌而出。  
“God!”Steve再也忍受不了了，阴茎前端胀大成结，牢牢地锁住Tony，接着大量浓稠的白浊射出，源源不绝的精液几乎灌满了生殖腔。Alpha的结让Tony又痛又爽，前端在无人抚慰的情况下再次射精，后穴的高潮一直持续到Steve的结消退以后。  
“你是我的了，Tony。”Steve爱怜地亲吻着怀中偏瘦的身躯，Tony惊恐地发现体内的性器似乎又硬了起来。  
“不，Steve，不能再……啊——”Tony被Steve一把捞起，变成跪坐在对方身上的姿势，体内的粗长毫无阻碍地突破了生殖腔，Tony被刺激地泪又出来了。  
“啊……那里，不……”Steve次次都顶到他敏感无比的生殖腔内壁，先前射进去的精液被捣弄地沾在Steve阴茎上，又在Steve抽出时被留在穴口外面。  
“别怕，Tony，你在享受这个。”Steve亲吻着他的耳垂和颈侧。  
“呜……”Tony说不出完整的句子，这一切远超了享受的范围，过量的刺激让他疑心自己会承受不住地死去。“会坏的……真的，会坏……”被不断顶弄的地方又爽又痛，那里一定肿起来了。  
“不会的，Tony，你还要生下我们的宝宝。”Steve在他颈侧不断吮吸，留下自己的印记，里里外外地占有着这个人。由于重力Tony全身重量都压在两人交合的地方，被破开的错觉无时无刻不在刺激着他，Tony哽咽着完全控制不住体内的蜜液不停涌出，全身都因快感而颤栗。Steve又加速抽插了一会，再次射在Tony体内，这时Tony已经因为高强度的性爱和轻微脱水而陷入半昏迷的状态。Steve缓缓退出Tony体内，拧开一瓶水灌进自己嘴里，用嘴唇渡给他。Tony无意识地砸着舌，吞咽了几口就沉沉睡去。

尾声  
“结果怎么样？”Steve紧张地问Banner。博士没好气地抬头瞅他一眼，“能怎么样，Tony不是第一次被你做昏过去了。”  
Steve脸从耳朵红到脖子根，暗暗懊悔自己总是在Tony面前情难自抑。Hank一边检测Tony身体的各项数值一边道：“如果Tony孕期你再控制不住自己，我就要给你打抑制剂了。”  
“孕期？你是说……”  
“拜托！你那种做法如果他再怀不上才是有问题好吗。”Hank忍住翻白眼的冲动，嘴里嘟囔着“七十年的代沟啊……”  
“Tony愿意吗？”Banner目光犀利地盯着Steve。被巨大喜悦冲击的大兵连忙点点头，“我们说好了的，我不可能强制标记Tony，毕竟……”他温柔地看向熟睡的人，“我那么爱他。”  
“好吧。”Banner冷静地点点头，“给你一本Omega孕期的陪护手册，相信你能照顾好Tony的。”

数周后。  
“Steve，我想去海边。”  
“什么？”正在被要求做第302个俯卧撑的大兵上气不接下气地道：“为什么突然，想去海边？”  
“不为什么，就是想去了。”坐在大兵宽阔肩膀上的孕夫撅起嘴，“你是不是烦我了，觉得我一怀孕就那么多事？别急着否认，我知道你在想什么。”  
“怎，怎么可能。”大兵脱力地趴在地上，小心翼翼地将背上的人放到沙发上，坐在他旁边，“海边就海边，我们明天就出发。”

黄金海岸的日光亮得刺眼，Tony戴着墨镜露出圆滚滚的肚皮，惬意地晒着太阳。  
“Tony，你得少吃点，才两个月肚子就像五个月似的。”  
“怪谁呢！”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“我Stark从来没有被别人上过，结果孩子他爸还总是管这管那……”  
“嘘嘘嘘，Tony，你声音太大了……”

在山顶看夕阳的两人难得安静了一会。Tony蜷缩在Steve怀里，看着日光一点点落下，突然想起了很多事。  
“歪，你为什么爱我，Steve？”  
以为是自家孕夫提出的又一个难题，Steve冥思苦想了好一会，才道：“我的灵魂百分之百被你吸引了。”  
“唔，好吧。”看起来对这个答案很满意的Tony在他胸口蹭了蹭脑袋。知道那是害羞的意思，Steve趁势赶紧道：“你还没说过爱我，Tony。”  
“我爱你啊。”  
“因为什么？”Steve又开始紧张了。  
Tony转过脑袋，猛吸了一大口他T恤上的气息。  
“因为你有阳光和海盐的味道。”

“这算什么理由……”


End file.
